


dream

by shikabanechan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, Other, kokichi does the whip nae nae asmr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shikabanechan/pseuds/shikabanechan
Summary: oh god this one is worse im so sorry ouma!! SEQUEL TO FOREST CHECK THAT OUT FIRST !!
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	dream

read the first one "forest" or i'll pee in your pants

“Airi, there they are!” I exclaimed.  
Airi looked over the cliff with me, “Ok, what do we do?”  
“Hiroaki, hold the rope, Ichika, you go down and get them.”  
They nodded and got to work. I honestly don’t know whether or not I’m horrified or excited to see them again. Both? The injuries didn’t seem fatal. Nothing Airi can’t fix! I’m pretty sure we have enough supplies. I wonder if my cat Akira would like them... I think I’m going to have a heart attack, that wouldn’t be very convenient. Kana noticed my nervousness and smiled reassuringly. I smiled back and tried to think about other things as Hiroaki and Naozumi retrieved Kaede and Miu.  
Who am I? I am Kokichi Ouma, the Ultimate Supreme Leader. Bow down, for I have 10, 000 members at my side! But you know that’s a lie. I actually have 10 members in my group, called D.I.C.E. Why do I care about Miu and Kaede? Because they were the first friends I've ever had. Apparently, pulling pranks, being annoyingly childish, and lying constantly will cause you to have enemies, and eventually, everyone I annoyed bullied me. That was fantastic. Lying was my comfort. If people got close to me, I would lie to scare them off. I’m not going to explain it all, but you should get the point. Miu, Kaede, and D.I.C.E were the only people I had. They were like the family I never had. And someone else, but I think of them as more than family… If you know what I mean. But that was a lie! Or was it? Sorry, that’s a habit. Enough with the boring introduction, back to my friends!  
Both Kaede and Miu were in Ichika's arms. Oh god, I hope they’re okay.  
“O-Okay, let’s head back. Sachihiro and Airi, you two will fix them up as best as you can before we leave. Sakura and Tsukiya, go ahead and keep watch. Make sure there’s no more Ultimate Hunt members here. The rest of you do the same, but don’t go ahead. Just in this area.”, I ordered, cursing myself for stuttering.  
I watched Sachihiro and Airi fix up their injuries. Miu’s head was bleeding. It wasn’t anymore, but I still was hit with overwhelming anxiety. What if one of their injuries caused permanent damage? What if- My thoughts were cut off by the familiar sound of Kana’s voice reached my ears.  
She sang, motioning me to sit down next to her.  
I sat down and laid my head on her lap. She played with my hair. I felt way calmer now. I swear, she’s magic!  
“I’ll take you on a ride. I will make you believe you are lovely,” she continued.  
As she sang, Hitomu noticed.  
“Are you guys dating?”, he shouted jokingly.  
Kana rolled her eyes. We all know that Kana was married. She is the oldest in the group, age 26 while I am 21. She was married to Daisuke a year ago. And they all know I like someone else. Oh jeez, don’t think about them right now Ouma! Their golden eyes, long eyelashes, the way they lau- I hid my face in my hands.  
Kana noticed my flushed face and smirked.  
“Thinking of the detective again?”, she asked me.  
I groaned, “Shut up…”  
Sakura and Tsukiya came back and gave me a thumbs up. I nodded at them and stood up, dusting off the dirt. Kana stood up as well, putting her mask on. Airi and Sachihiro seemed to be done.  
“Ok, ok, let’s go! Haruto, take Kaede. Ichika, you take Miu. Now, let’s go,” I commanded, slipping on my mask, the rest of them doing the same.  
Eventually we got home. Luckily, there were no problems.  
The house is not very big for 10… I mean 12 people. We have a basement, 4 bedrooms, and 3 bathrooms. Thanks to us getting jobs! Who needs to steal things when you can just get more money for having a job? I work as a teacher, Airi works as a nurse, Kana is psychiatrist, Hiroaki is a chef, Daisuke was an electrician, Tsukiya was a daycare worker, and Ichika was a security guard. Haruto stays at home with Sakura and Akira. Sakura is the youngest, a 17 year old. She has a part time job at subway. We were a crime group once. Crazy, right! No murders though. Anyone who breaks that rule will never be a D.I.C.E member. We used to do small stuff like steal chocolate bars and so on. We go spray painting sometimes, but… Shhh….  
I opened the door, petting Akira as I made my way down the hallway. Airi followed behind me. We entered her room and she pulled out two beds. Ichika came in and gently put the two on it.  
“Airi, come get me when you know what injuries they have. I’ll probably be in the living room. If you need help, Sachihiro can help,” I told her.  
As soon as I got to the living room I threw myself on the couch. I think I did a pretty good job at hiding my nervousness around Airi. Sachihiro, who sat on the other couch, noticed me.  
“Supreme Leader, are you ok?” he asked, turning to look at me.  
“Sachihiro we’re at home. Call me Kokichi,” I replied.  
“You didn’t answer me…”  
I laid face first on the couch and said, “I’m just worried that the others will blast clown music in the house again.”  
I turned my head and looked at him, who was staring at me, one eyebrow raised.  
“Okie dokie, you got me,” I laughed, “I’m worried about Kaede and Miu.”  
I said the last part quieter. It feels weird to tell the truth still. I wonder if that will bother them when I see them again. What if they leave me? I don’t wanna lose them again. Silly me! Worrying about stuff like that… I wonder if everyone hates me and just lies that they don-  
“Kokichi? Hello?”. Sachihiro waved his hand in front of my face.  
Oh shit! I fell off the couch when I moved away from him. How embarrassing!  
“Kokichi, calm down.”  
Wowie, this is just ridiculous, isn’t it? Kokichi Ouma, almost crying in front of Sachihiro. I’m supposed to be the supreme leader, this is totally not what they should act like!  
I felt Sachihiro put his hand on my shoulder.  
“It's going to be fine. I know what you’re thinking, and it’s not true. They’re going to be fine,” he says as he hugs me.  
I hug him back.  
“Sorry about that,” I whispered.  
“It’s okay. Remember, you’re not just a leader to us, you’re family. We’re here for you.”  
Looking behind Sachihiro I saw Airi. I smiled at her to show I was fine. Sachihiro sat up and I followed.  
“See ya later, Cheerio!”, I grinned and skipped to Airi’s room.  
I waited at the door for Airi to catch up and asked,”So what do you know?”  
“First off, for Akamatsu, she has a broken leg, a possible concussion, and some gashes I stitched up. And for Iruma, a twisted ankle and gashes I fixed up as well. The most worrying one was on the back of her head, but she hasn’t lost a dangerous amount of blood. Miu is awake now, would you like to visit her?”  
I simply nodded, afraid my voice would show my anxiousness,  
She opened the door and I walked in. She was laid down. Wow, her hair is long. Miu looked back at me. My heart rate is speeding up. It’s so uncomfortably quiet…  
Suddenly, she exclaimed, “Kokichi!”  
“Ah, Iruma, please don’t sit up!”  
“Yeah, yeah, I know…”  
I walked up to her bed.  
“Hiya! Did Miu chan miss me?”, I answered, smiling brightly.  
“Heck yeah! Sorry about leaving so suddenly,” she said, her smile faltering a bit when she said the last part, probably out of guilt  
“No, no! It’s fine, I’m not mad,” I insisted.  
Airi explained what injuries she and Kaede got. When she left the room, me and Miu started filling each other in on what happened while they were apart.  
“So first, we ran away. You know that part. Then we made flower crowns. That ended in us confessing to each other. Which was kinda surprising because I totally thought I was straight. For the next few years we lived in a small house we made. The Ultimate Hunt found us and I thought we were finished. So instead of dying in the hands of the Ultimate Hunt, we decided to jump off. Also we got engaged,” she explained.  
Wait… Did she say…  
“Oh my god! You guys are engaged?”, I asked, almost shrieking.  
I knew it. Angie owes me 5 dollars, I knew they would date one day! And get engaged as well? Wowie!  
She grinned and showed me her hand, a ring with a pretty gem on it.  
“How did she even get the jewel? Is it real?”  
“Yes it’s real, the place has a certain kind of tree that grows gems on it’s leaves.”  
Aw, I should've paid attention to the scenery when I had the chance to.  
“So, what about you, Kichi?” she asked me.  
“Nothing much. Just burnt down some buildings and normal things like that,”  
Miu laughed, “Wish I didn’t miss that. But seriously. Are you dating anybody? Like anybody?”  
That caught me off guard! Did I just breathe in and breathe out air at the same time? I start coughing.  
“That must mean yes,” she says “Who is it? Tsumugi? Rantarou?”  
“It’s Shui-”  
How did that slip out of my mouth?! Oh Atua, Supreme Leaders don’t just say things like that! Miu’s eyes widened in shock. My face feels hot. Can I just disappear or something…? I hid my face in my hands before I could think of a lie to cover that up.  
“Sh-Shyhaira? I did not expect that. I mean, I knew he had a crush on you, but I didn’t know you liked him.”  
“W-Well I was a really good liar- Wait WHAT!?”

Kaede finally woke up.  
“Hi Kaede! Don’t get up though, you’re pretty hurt.”  
Her eyes brightened when she saw me and MIu. “I’m so glad you’re okay Miu! And I’m so glad to see you Kokichi, thanks for helping us!”  
I moved their beds closer and said, “Aha! Now you guys can hold hands.”  
The two laughed, causing me to laugh as well.  
When Miu and Kaede healed, they would get ice cream with me lots. Kaede still had to use a crutch though. Being Ultimates let Miu and Kaede go to College. And Miu helped me get with Shuichi while Kaede helped my anxiety by playing piano. Even most of the Ultimate Hunt has been arrested! They’re even having a wedding soon. Life is perfect! I’m so glad they’re alive.  
.  
..  
…  
….  
…..  
……  
……..

..............  
I woke up. Tears start streaming down my face. Why couldn’t I be there fast enough to save them?


End file.
